


Forever Friends

by Shadowfishy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfishy/pseuds/Shadowfishy
Summary: A quick one-shot taking place in a Modern AU where Yasuo and Jayce have been companions since childhood. They've both become major successes, Yasuo being the super-famous DJ and Jayce becoming a tech mogul. However, Yasuo learns that his brother may still be alive and comes to Jayce for a little help. Initial encounter is written, may continue this later with the actual 'finding Yone' part after.
Kudos: 3





	Forever Friends

It was an unlikely meeting between Jayce and Yasuo in their childhood that had blossomed into a wonderful friendship. On a quick visit to Ionia, considered a ‘field trip’ by Piltover’s finest educational institution, the revered inventor, only a mere teen at this time, had met with a training swordsman capable of manipulating the wind itself. Jayce had been fascinated, learning quickly that his new companion’s name was Yasuo. Before leaving, Jayce had made it a point to understand more about his companion, learning he was very passionate, that he had a brother that he cared deeply for, and that he was very keen on his musical passions, despite not necessarily being good at any instrument at the time.

Whenever Jayce returned to Ionia, he’d attempt to make contact with the man, as they grew older, the two would meet less frequently, caused in part by the two men going their own way in an attempt to become successful in their respective fields. Today, both had indeed achieved major success, with Jayce becoming the world’s leading technology mogul, and Yasuo being the world-renowned mystery DJ that could turn anything into a mega-hit just by his influence alone. It was hard to imagine that Yasuo hadn’t kept up on Jayce’s successes, as Jayce had done the same. He’d never admit it verbally, but he always kept track of where Yasuo was, what his latest success stories were, and sometimes reached out to him to video call. Their infrequent chats were pleasing to Jayce, and the loneliness he had been battling for years drifted away for the hour or so that he would chat with his friend. Though neither was keen on vocalizing it, they had indeed made a lifelong friend, serendipitous meeting in their youth to thank for such a casual yet important bond between the two. 

To Jayce, Yasuo was his best friend. Everybody else that had been considered a companion for Jayce had either used him, tried to screw him over (to no avail, of course), or grew even more distant. Jayce had an ego the size of a mountain, and he had a knack for turning people off from his pickiness and arrogance. Yasuo on the other hand never let himself get close to anybody, much preferring solitude. In a sense, that solitude helped Yasuo’s popularity, the general public relishing any new information they could get on the masked DJ. However, both men would always come back to each other, however brief, with nothing but positive feelings for one another, a mutual respect and proudness that their friend had remained in contact with the other while garnering massive success. 

On one particular evening, Jayce’s phone vibrated in the middle of the night. The mogul’s eyebrow rose in surprise as he hadn’t been expecting a call. No telemarketers would dare call his number, and he’d been very careful in hiding his number from pretty much everyone aside from his close acquaintances or business partners. So who would possibly..?

“Yo?”

“Jayce.” The inventor would instantly recognize the deep voice. It wasn’t the time for their scheduled video calls? Why was Yasuo calling at this hour?

“Hey. What’s up, man? You good? It’s kinda late.”

“No, actually. Sorry for the time, I know you don’t sleep early anyway.”

Jayce chuckled. “That’s true. I was actually thinkin’ about heading to bed early tonight though. We’re ahead of schedule.” He beamed, proud of his company’s work. They had seen major profits and large-scale improvements across their labor departments.

“Listen,” Yasuo took a breath, slowing his words, “I wanna come see you.”

“Hmm? Really? You don’t have a show or anything to get to?” He knew Yasuo didn’t. He had Yasuo’s schedule for the next year completely memorized. Thankfully, Jayce’s intelligence and memorization skills had been relatively unrivaled. 

“No. Just… See you tomorrow? Noon.”

“Sure. Whatever you want. My door’s always open to you, man. C’mon over. I’ve got your guest room waiting.” Jayce tried his best to be cheerful, though his confusion over the entire conversation was evident in his tone.

“Thanks.” And Yasuo hung up without saying anything else. 

Jayce wasn’t the best at picking up on social cues, emotions proving to be his weak point. Jayce didn’t care much for emotions, thinking they were a sign of weakness, emotions clearly hindering any business protocols from their most beneficial outcomes. To Jayce, successes, facts, knowledge and logic would pave the way for all actions he took. However, as he grew older, he started recognizing how others felt, acknowledging when people were upset. The way his best friend spoke made him feel as though something was wrong. Yasuo was curt in his word choice normally, but never that curt. Plus, Yasuo’s voice was even more sullen than usual, multiple red flags raising in Jayce’s mind. Panicked, Jayce prepared the guest room that Yasuo had taken on multiple occasions, then went to bed and sat straight up against the bed’s headboard. His worrying would prevent him from sleeping tonight.

When noon came around the next day, Jayce had already prepared a giant lunch for the two of them, consisting of burgers, steak, multiple types of potatoes and greens, and ice cream for dessert. They wouldn’t eat all of it, but the more choices that they had, the more likely Yasuo would take his mind off of whatever was bothering him.

A minute after the agreed upon time, Yasuo simply opened the door to Jayce’s mansion, the security knowing full well to let the DJ through. Jayce had ordered them to never touch him or even question him.

“Yo… Yas-!?”

Yasuo’s arms wrapped around Jayce’s muscular torso, the man tightly squeezing as if somehow his griefs would disappear through force itself. Jayce was taken aback, words failing him as he let out a surprised gasp. “Missed. You.”

“H-Huh? I missed you too man but-” He was starting to feel uncomfortable, though he reflected the other’s gesture, his arms pulling the two of them close together. “What’s goin’ on?”

“Nothing.” Yasuo was dismissive.

“You can’t lie to me. I know I’m the bad liar here but you can’t possibly think you got away with that, right? Something’s on your mind, and I wanna know what’s up.”

“Tch, can’t get anything by you. Don’t you just wanna leave it alone?”

“If that’s what you-”

“I miss him.”

Jayce staggered, a mild frown instantly forming on his face. Jayce didn’t need to ask who ‘him’ was. Jayce had been there when Yasuo had talked to him about his brother’s supposed death. Yone had gone missing, the younger brother grief-stricken, stayed with Jayce for an entire two months, refusing to leave his room. Jayce could hear Yasuo’s sniffles, frustration yells and general grief through his door as he passed by day to day. 

“I get’cha Yas… But… Why now?” It was an awkwardly phrased question, but they had gone over this many times before. Yone had been lost, no body ever being recovered. It didn’t mean he was dead, but it had been a decade or so. The likelihood of Yone being alive today-

“Seems like people are sayin’ they recognize him. A Piltovan was the last to see him.”

“Huh?” This was news to Jayce. He should know every person that came in and out of Piltover, and if not, his security systems would definitely have a backlog of visitors, most of which had recorded video to accompany them.

“I figured you’d…” He shrugged, refusing to make eye contact with Jayce.

Jayce returned his words with a soft smile, hands idly rubbed at his friend’s back. It felt soothing, honestly. “Did you really come all the way here to ask me that?”

“Not the only reason, but-”

“I’ll always help you out. No questions asked. You don’t hafta be such a dweeb about it.”

“I’m not a fucking dweeb. Don’t call me that.” Yasuo snapped back. “I’m sad about my lost brother and you call me a dweeb?”

Jayce dared to pinch his cheek, giving it a pull. He’d lighten the mood now. “Of course. If it’s rumors around people in Piltover you wanna check, then I’m the best man to do that job. You came to the right person! You don’t hafta be all secretive about it, buddy.”

“Get off me.” Yasuo shoved the other’s stomach, breaking free of the assault on his cheeks. “Thank you though. Appreciated.”

“Just be prepared for the end result. There’s no guarantees he’s-”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t say it.” 

“Alright then. If you’re sure, we can get at it soon. I’ll work all day and night if I have to. But first-”

Yasuo squinted, tilting his head to the side. He knew what Jayce was going to say. “You made food, didn’t you?”

Jayce nodded, a dopey closed-lip smile on his face.

“And you made a lot of it. Expected us both to eat it. Didn’t you?”

Another nod.

Yasuo let out a sigh, rolling his eyes before punching Jayce in the shoulder. “Fine. After that?”

“I’ll work diligently, I promise. Just don’t be a crybaby the entire time, alright?”

“Fuck you. There better be booze." Yasuo replied. While he had been in a completely depressed mood earlier, he had expected this reaction from Jayce. Jayce didn’t do well with sadness, and to try deflecting the negative mood in his own dorky way, providing food and getting right to the point while teasing Yasuo all the while… He missed this. Yasuo just might have to come stay a month with Jayce again after all once these rumors had been cleared up.

And if they were true… He’d definitely need Jayce to support him. How would you even talk to a brother that had been considered dead for a decade? How would Yasuo manage to catch up with him, and let him know all the changes that had happened in his life? The mega-popularity the DJ had suddenly received would surely be shocking to Yone, considering the two brothers weren’t keen on fame and fortune. Yasuo would need his best buddy by his side to facilitate their meeting.

“Come inside, I won’t tease ya anymore. Honest. For today anyway.” Jayce’s charm disarmed Yasuo every time, and he’d seen Jayce win over even the most hardened of prudes. The man had a talent for getting people to like him, if only for a moment, de-escalating situations and earning their trust. He was a loyal man, an honored friend, and Yasuo would be by his side through thick and thin as well.

He had made the best choice for a friend. Two lonely men having come together a decade ago, by mere coincidence, had now developed a supportive bond that would never be broken. Not by following their own paths, by distance, by egotism or arrogance, or… A lost brother presumably come back to life. They’d stick together forever.


End file.
